The fusible element of a typical electrical fuse consists of a strip of metal that has a chemical composition and a physical structure (e.g., cross sectional area) which cause the metal to melt or burn, and thereby cause an open circuit, when power-flow therethrough exceeds a predetermined limit. Typical fuse constructions are bulky and require the fusible element to be encapsulated within a glass or plastic enclosure in order to prevent the element from sparking into its operating environment and potentially becoming unsafe. The size of the fuse generally becomes quite large for fuses that must conduct large currents.